


Clothes-er Together

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dresses, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Jasper and Lapis go dress shopping.





	Clothes-er Together

“Thanks for coming with me today, Jasper. I like having a friend with me when I clothes shop. And Peri was busy today.”

 

Friend. That word rung in Jasper’s ears she followed behind Lapis.

 

“No problem, Lapis. Happy to help.”

 

She was more than happy to help. Lapis was her tanned angel. Someone who actually made dyed blue hair look attractive instead of the sad claim for attention it usually was. She’d been crushing on her since they were kids.

 

“You okay? You’re being a little quiet…are you blushing?”

 

She quickly came back to her senses, flexing her impressive biceps.

 

“Nah. Just showing off the guns for the lucky ladies here…heh…”

 

Oddly enough, she seemed to buy that lie.

 

“Well, put the safety on so we don’t get tossed out of the store.”

 

She followed behind her as they entered some store she didn’t bother checking the name for. She was off in her own head as Lapis picked some stuff off the racks.

 

_Today is the day. I’m gonna tell her I’m in love with her. I mean, look at me. I’m awesome. She wouldn’t reject me…right?_

Lapis dragged her by the hand to the changing room, slipping inside as Jasper leaned against the wall.

 

“It’s go time. When she comes out of there, you just say it.”

 

A few minutes later, the changing room door creaked open.

 

“Lapis, I lo-lo…lord above…”

 

Jasper’s obliviousness had really worked in Lapis’ favor. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice exactly what store she’d followed her into. A store named after a certain woman’s secret.

 

“Well, what do you think? A little expensive, but I think it looks good on me.”

 

Jasper actually had to resist drooling.

 

“It looks um…you…are…what?”

 

Lapis giggled.

 

“Have I ever mentioned your crush on me was really cute?”

 

_She knew?_

“You knew?”

 

Lapis rolled her eyes, posing in the get-up that was way beyond some mediocre fic writers ability to describe.

 

“Jasper, you aren’t exactly what I’d call subtle. I’ve known about it for years now.”

 

Jasper scratched her head.

 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything until now?”

 

It was Lapis’ turn to scratch her head.

 

“Well…cause I’ve liked you for just as long. I just wanted you to make the first move. I know you like being take charge and all that. And well…”

 

She motioned to the garments Jasper couldn’t stop staring at.

 

“I kinda got tired of waiting. So I decided to make the move myself.”

 

Oddly enough, Jasper turned away.

 

“Well, since we both know…put some clothes on. I wanna _earn_ getting you in an…outfit like that. Maybe after a nice dinner…next weekend?”

 

Lapis shut the door behind her.

 

“Deal. It’s for the best, really. I actually can’t afford this thing anyway.”


End file.
